Hush Little Warlock
by PurpleInkFlowsBest
Summary: The Shadowhunters find a baby warlock, and guess who has to take care of her!
1. Chapter 1

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(3rd Person POV)

Alec Isabelle, Clary, and Jace were all sitting in the library at night, talking about their latest escapade against the demons when, all of a sudden, Isabelle said, "Shh! Do you hear that?" Everyone instantly shut up and strained their ears trying to hear the sound. Hearing nothing they went back to talking but still listened keenly.

Then they heard it, a shrill crying. "Isabelle it's just a baby, some mom has had out to late." said Clary, snuggling up to Jace. Isabelle didn't look to sure and was fidgeting. Ten minutes later the baby was still crying just as close and getting louder.

"I think we should go see what's going on." said Alec finally, to the great relief of Isabelle, who feared the worst for the child. She hurriedly got up and shot to the door, the others followed more slowly.

When Isabelle opened the door she was shocked. The others saw Isabelle just standing there and hurried to see what was going on, and boy were they shocked!

There lying on the porch was a small baby wrapped in, what looked like, a hospital blanket. Its skin was red from its howling and had a long (for a baby anyway) shock of brown hair. A scene right out of a book, one of those things you don't believe would happen.

Isabelle picked it up and cuddled the little person close. "Aww, poor, poor baby! Why would someone do something to such an innocent little thing?" Clary rushed forward and started cooing at the baby too.

"What's with women and babies?" Jace asked no one in particular. Clary smacked him.

Alec took a turn peering at the little child, whose eyes were an unfocused blue, like all newborn babies are. "What are we going to do with it?" He asked.

Isabelle looked horrified, "Take care of her of course!"

"Isabelle you can't just keep it!" Alec said, "It's someone's kid!"

Isabelle looked all huffy, when she said, "Well obviously, they didn't want the poor baby, if they just left her here. Right, Clary?" Isabelle asked, hoping for the other girl's support in keeping the child.

Clary looked conflicted, "I don't know… Shouldn't we ask your Mom or somebody?"

Isabelle clutched the baby to her chest and stormed inside. "If you don't want her, I don't care! She'll die if we don't take care of her!" Then slammed the door.

After everyone was inside Isabelle rushed downstairs with the hastily wrapped baby, in her arms. "Alec, I think you need to call Magnus." Isabelle said slightly frazzled.

"Wh-" Alec started, and then stopped when Isabelle tugged some blanket of the child's shoulder baring a small, brown, downy wing. "I think I need to call Magnus." Alec said.

Everyone was one again gathered in the library, when they heard the heavy thud of the Institute's door opening, "I'm here!" Magnus' voice trilled. When he appeared at the door, he was dressed flamboyantly in a wild array of colors per always; he looked at Alec who blushed scarlet. "You require my services?" he said walking gracefully into the room. Seeing the baby Isabelle still held he exclaimed, "When did you get a baby?" Isabelle glared at him.

"She was left here. We hoped you could help." Clary supplied.

Magnus glanced at her, "As magnificent I am, I don't know anything about babies, I can't help you." The little girl, confirmed now by a changed diaper, gurgled.

"Maybe not but you can help us. She's a warlock."

"Where did you get a warlock child?" he asked examining the baby more closely with his eyes.

"The front porch." Jace remarked drily. Magnus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, and she already has purple sparks when she cries. What do we do about that?" Jace continued because, during his first introduction to the child, he got an electroshock to the stomach.

"Jace shut up, it's no wonder! You scared her with that ugly mug of yours." Isabelle quipped, showing the mark Magnus was surly looking for as she resituated the little girl.

"Is she wearing a dishtowel?" Magnus asked as he saw Isabelle's impromptu diaper.

"Yeah those numbskulls wouldn't get me diapers for her." Isabelle replied looking pointedly at the others in the room.

"That can't be good for her." Magnus said as he snapped a package of Huggies on to the couch.

"Thank you Magnus, but you know, she will get hun-" she was interrupted by bottles and formula appearing next to the diapers. Isabelle smiled brightly.

"Clary would you-"

"I don't know how to make a bottle." Isabelle sighed and handing Clary the child. She then said something that probably shouldn't be said in front of a baby.

"Hey, little girl." Clary cooed, then thought for a minute. "Guys? What are we gonna call her?

I have no idea what to name the kid. Ideas? Please? Hope you like. :) Sorry if it's not very good, I'm a young writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

(Magnus POV)

She was crying. Again. Magnus pried open his eyes and looked at the clock 2:04 A.M., why did Adella get up at 2 in the morning? He'd been taking care of her for 8 months, she'd apparently been somewhere around the 1 month mark when they'd found her. Magnus been chosen to take care of the little warlock since, after 1 month; Maryse had decided it would be best for Adella to be looked after by someone who better understood how she would develop. He thought that she was just trying to pass on the responsibility.

As he looked in on the child he saw the purple sparks that were a signal she was upset, weather you could tell yet or not. As he looked at her she stopped crying and the sparks lessened, becoming localized to the tips of her fingers. "What's wrong with little Adella?" the older warlock semi-cooed at the small child. She looked at him with the chocolaty colored eyes that the murky blue had finally settled on, an empty bottle beside her, "You want another bottle don't you?" he said, and she nodded. He snapped a bottle held it out to her. She snatched it from him. "You're a feisty little one, aren't you Adella?" She smiled.

(3rd person POV)

"Al-wec!" Adella yelled running out of her room with a somewhat ragged Magnus following behind. She almost tripped a few times over all the toys scattered through out the place. Alec caught her by her waist and hugged her.

"What have you been up to, Adella?" she smiled brightly.

"Kitty." she said pointing to Chairman Meow, Alec went to set her on the ground beside him. The little gray and white cat defiantly knew better than to stay near her, and before Alec even touched her toes to the carpet the cat tore out of the living room. Since Adella had started walking the little cat was her favorite toy, she would chase him for hours and he never got a break- until nappy-time anyway.

Alec watched as the Adella's pink skirt disappered around the corner and looked at Magnus. He was definitely tired, with small dark smudges under each eye. Alec smiled at his boyfriend, "She's a handful isn't she?"

"Definitely harder to look after than the cat." He said kissing Alec on the cheek and sitting at the table, a cup of coffee appearing in one hand. Just as Alec sat down next to him there was a screech. A static charged chairman Meow speed around the corner and ducked out an open window. Alec went to go see if Adella was okay when Magnus grabbed his arm. "Believe me, Chairman got the worst of it." Witch was proved by a pouting but seemingly okay Adella, throwing her self at Alec.

"Kitty mean." she whined, clutching him. Alec lifted the pouty child into his lap.

"And how was kitty mean?" Magnus asked.

"Bite." she said looking up at him with sad eyes. Magnus sighed and Alec kissed all of her invisible boo-boos and owies. "Al-wec nice." she said and hugged him tight as a ten month old could.

Do you guys like the name Adella? I think it's adorable. Anyway if anyone cares why this took so long? I wanted a review, they make a happy author and happy authors type (and upload) faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

(3rd Person POV)

"No bed!" Adella yelled stomping her little foot. Isabelle and Clary were babysitting since Magnus was out with Alec, and it wasn't going well.

"Adella, stop being bratty. It's time for bed." Clary said exasperated.

"No!" Adella said. Rushing past Clay into the bathroom. "No bed!"

"Isabelle! Help me!" Clary said. "Shouldn't you know how to put her to bed? You're the one with a younger sibling."

"Max didn't shoot you with sparks. Besides I'm cleaning up dinner." It was doubtful Adella actually had even eaten any of the peas and mash potatoes they'd given her. She seemed to find it more fun to throw the food at them.

"El, come on, I'll give you a bottle." Clary asked at the bathroom door.

"No!"

"How about…juice? Would you like some juice?"

"No!" She screamed again, and a cabinet door slammed where she'd locked her self inside.

"El-"

"NO! No bed-time! no bed!" frustrated Clary grabbed her stele and put an 'open' rune on the bathroom door, and opened it only to get hit in the chest with a bottle of hand soap.

Clary went over to the cabinet under the sink and opened it , "El?" The little brown-haired munchkin wasn't there. Their was a giggle from the door and as Clary looked up the 11 month old speed away.

Isabelle saw Adella and grabbed her only to get shocked. "Adella if you don't get to bed right-"

"Mag-us! Al-wec!" The little girl screeched running towards the door, where a shocked Magnus and Alec stood. After all it's not everyday they saw Isabelle with green mush in her hair and on her clothes(well when they weren't hunting).

"What the hell happened to you, Isabelle? Where's Clary?" Magnus asked as Alec scooped up Adella, glancing around his trashed apartment.

"Adella might be a smidge grumpy. I think Clary's in the bathroom." Just as green-mush covered Clary emerged.

Magnus glance around the apartment again and settled on a sleepy Adella snuggled into Alec's side. "Why where you a bad girl, El?"

"Izzy cook. No sleepy." the little child mumbled snuggling farther into the shadow hunter and closing her eyes.

All little kid's have tantrums unfortunately warlock tantrums tend to be a lot worse, I suppose-yikes.

Also I kept wanting to put someone saying 'demon-child' but I thought it would come of badly. So…yeah, a new chapter a day after the last. It's the first-review-high so they probably won't regularly come this fast. More reviews plz? J


	4. Chapter 4

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

"I have some?" the soon to be one year old asked, clambing into a chair at the table, where Jace was sitting waiting for Clary to get back, for now he had to watch the Adella.

"Coffee is not for little kids." Jace told the small girl.

"But 'morrow's my birthday." Adella pouted.

Jace smiled, "I'm pretty sure if I gave you coffee Magnus would kill me, don't want that, right?"

"I get coffee still?"

As Clary came to get them, he frowned and mumbled, "Nice to know I'm not worth a cup of coffee."

"Time to take you home, El." as the little girl jumped down from her seat she told Clary, "Jace no give me coffee."

Adella took the red-head's hand as thet walked down the street and gave her puppy-eyes. Clary sighed, "Just give her a sip, it won't hurt," Adella flashed a bright smile and tugged on Jace's arm bringing the cup down to her level, "Besides, you know she won't ever let it go."

As she took big gulp of the drink, Adella scrunched up her nose. "It yucky. Why you drink that?"

"You where quite hyper today, Adella." Magnus said helping the little girl into her jammies. Adella had been jumping, and running, and hopping all over the apartment after she'd gotten arrived back home. Chairman still hadn't come back . "Are you excited for your party?"

"Yeah!" she cried jumping up and down. Jace had made her promise not to tell Magnus she had coffee, or she'd get in BIG trouble. "El big girl!" she chanted jumping all over her room.

Magnus chuckled at the hyper girl, "El come on you've got to go to bed or you'll be tired tomorrow."

She sat on the floor and pouted, "Stay up?"

Magnus scooped her up by under her arms, "No, sleepy.", he placed her in the crib.

She laid down but tried again, "Stay up?"

He sighed, "Go to sleep Adella, do you want to be grumpy tomorrow?" She just pouted some more. Magnus left and shut the door behind him.

Adella laid alone in the dark for a bit, before attempting to climb over the side of the crib. Landing on the floor she ran to the light, standing on her tip-toes to turn it on. "Not tired." She said, going to dig through her toys.

Does Adella seem especially bratty this time or is it just me? I'm going to blame the coffee…yeah coffee, it's that nasty stuff's fault.

Anyway, I have band practice for school starting soon and if it's as bad as last year… I'll be half dead for the next few weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

The next morning when Magnus came in to get Adella up. He saw she'd conked out in her closet surrounded by all of her toys built up like a nest. Magnus sighed, and picked her up. "El, time to get up." he said gently shaking her.

Adella shook her head and tightly shut her eyes. "Sleepy time."

"If you keep sleeping, no party."

She glared at him and pouted, "Magnus meanie!"

Magnus fake gasped "I'm a meanie? Why would that be? It's not my fault the damn shadow hunter gave you coffee." Adella giggled, like she did every time someone said bad words around her.

"Jace a meanie! He lie!"

Magnus smiled, "Now you get it Adella." He carried her in to the kitchen area and deposited her in a chair. "What you want for breakfast?"

She jumped up and down in her chair excited, "Waffles! Waffles!" She loved it when Magnus 'made' meals.

"Sit down like a big girl, then waffles." Adella immediately sat and quieted down she watched the table intently waiting for food to appear. A second before the fluffy, syrup covered waffles magically appeared Adella smiled, feeling the warmness of magic around her. This was way the little girl loved when Magnus 'cooked' the brief hum of energy it caused.

Usually someone else cooked for El (Alec most of the time), because when she felt magic, Adella also tended to _use_ magic much to the dismay of four (or six) exploded toasters.

Thankfully all the small appliances survived this round, and El could cheerfully dig into her waffles. "Alec here?" she asked, always excited to see him.

"No, Alec's not here yet." Magnus said sipping a cup of hot coffee he'd conjured along with Adella's waffles.

"Why? It best when Alec here." she said thumping one sticky fist on the table.

Magnus smiled at the pouty toddler. "I like it best when Alec's here to."

"Then why he not stay here forever?" It sounded like the perfect solution to her.

There was a knock at the door, "Why don't you ask Alec?" Magnus told her wanting to she how'd he respond.

"Okay!" she said and hopped down to open the door. To see Alec and Meanie-Jace standing there. "Why he here?" she asked Alec making a stink face a Jace. "He 'noying."

"I am not 'noying', Adella." Jace said cutting of what ever Alec was going to say.

"Uh-huh!" She said trying to push him over. At thins point Magnus had arrived at the door, he greeted Alec with a kiss, while watching Adella with amusement. "Go away! Liar-Jace!"

Adella stood giving Jace the stink eye, Alec was completely confused as to what was going on, "What did you do to her, Jace?" he asked picking up the steaming toddler.

"He give me coffee! Got me in tu-ble!" the brown-haired child said giving the still some-what confused Alec a hug and syrupy kiss on the cheek.

"The little brat asked for it! Literally!"

"You brat!" Adella said still snuggling into Alec but sticking her tongue out at Jace.

"Demon child!"

"Stupid!"

…5 min later…

"Baby!"

"Lair!"

It probably would have go on for hours if Magnus hadn't interrupted, "When the one-year-olds insults are better then yours, it's probably time to shut up Jace."

"You shut up!" Jace said storming into Magnus' apartment.

"Jace stupid." Adella said glaring at the spot where the golden-haired boy had disappeared.

**000000000000**

**I feel fail-tastic for this taking so long even though I said it would -.- but that's how things work for me. Plus why didn't I get reviews for last chapter? It makes me feel sad and like people don't like it (you do like it right?…right? - my self-confidence draining)**

**Also I was right, band camp did practically kill me! An hour of calisthenics suck! Especially running…and mountain climbers…and every thing else (can you tell I don't like exercise?).**

**Anyway Random Question: Do you guys start school soon?**

**Just wondering cause I do, and I'm so excited! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

Adella was still steamed at Jace it seemed, almost completely ignoring him except for a little zap here and there (not that that was very unusual.) At the moment she was chasing Chairmen Meow around, while the others prepared for the girl's party. Which in some miraculous event, Alec had gotten Magnus to tone done to a small gathering (Alec was sure he'd pay for it later).

The color theme was turquoise and purple; Adella's two favorite colors-for now anyway. "How'd Clary rope me into this again?" Jace grumbled pinning up streamers.

"You know you could just leave, I'm sure Adella wouldn't care at all." Magnus said sitting back and watching the two Parabatai work.

"Why don't you get off your ass?" Jace said as he pinned another steamer in place. Alec sighed, _'here it goes again' _he thought.

"I'm making sure everything looks okay, If it can't be a big party it might as well look good." Magnus said his gaze flitting to all the decorations they'd put up.

"Done." Alec announced pushing the last thumbtack in place. Somehow hearing him Adella sped into living room, and scanned the whole place.

"Pretty." She said gazing at the ceiling where alternating turquoise and purple streamers spiraled out from the center-most light fixture. Spinning slowly, still looking at the ceiling, she said "Clay and Izzy here soon?"

"Yes, they're bringing cake." After Magnus said this her gaze snapped to his and she wrinkled her nose.

"Izzy make…?"

Magnus chuckled, "No."

"Yay! Cake! Cake!" she jumped up and down excitedly before going over to Alec and hugging his legs. "I am a big girl now, right Alec?"

Alec scooped her up. "Of course." snuggling comfortably into Alec's side she smiled.

"My Alec." she said kissing his cheek.

"I thought he was my Alec?" Magnus said hugging Alec from behind.

"Uh-uh, mine!" Adella said giggling and squeezing Alec tight. Stopping their mock-fight there was a knock at the door. "Cake!" Adella shouted squirming, trying to get to the door. Magnus opened the door for Isabelle who was juggling the cake, Clary standing behind her.

"Let the party begin!" said Isabelle.

OoOoOoO

Okay tell me how craptastic the end was, terrible, horrible, extremely horrifying? Also I'm a failure for this being so late -.- Three reasons you people don't care about but I'm going to tell you any way, kay?

1. Honors English, 2. Advance physical Science, 3. Band Practice yep those are my pathetic excuses feel free to hate on me.

Sincerely -One extremely stressed teenager *cough* I mean PurpleInk.


	7. Chapter 7

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

Adella loved her party. She got lost of presents, and ripped the wrappings to shreds opening them. Her favorite present was the colored pencils that Clary got her. Magnus got her lots of pretty clothes, even Jace got her a present, a toy rabbit she named Carmel.

But Her most favorite part was the cake! It was chocolate with whipped cream icing. Adela tried to share with Chairman but Magnus said that the kitty didn't like chocolate cake. Simon showed up at some point, invited by Clary. This was the first time Adella had met him. "Somefin' weird 'bout you." Was the first thing she said. She just gave him this weird look, brown eyes looking for something, more focused then most 1 year-olds. She climbed up in to the chair next to where he was standing. Adella stood up and moved his bangs "Scary swirly." After that it was easy to say that the party kind of slipped towards bad. Even if it wasn't much of one. Adella didn't really care much about Simon after that, even when he gave her some rolos, her favorite candy.

0o0o0

"Why Simon have bad swirly?" Adela asked when Magnus was getting ready for bed.

Magnus put Adella in her crib. "Jace and Isabelle have Marks too." He told her. Attempting to settle her down so she'd actually _sleep _tonight.

"Bu' those _good_ swirlies." she told him, like he should understand that already. Magnus was just surprised she could sense that the Mark of Cain was a 'bad swirly'.

"It just means he's special." Magnus told her shutting off the light. " Night-night, El." Adella didn't answer, and Magnus could tell she was pouting. He sighed and shut the door behind him. He sighed who knew toddlers were so inquisitive? He wearily snapped all the decorations away, one year down, 17 to go. Magnus wearily went to he room to start his bed-time ritual.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys! Long time no see huh? Sorry this took awhile to get out. I'm working on my non-procrastinating skills as we speak.

On another note I'm so excited our marching band has it's first competition Saturday, I 3 performing our new show. So I was hoping some of you would wish us luck! Hope we get a 1!


	8. Chapter 8

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

Surprisingly Adella never let Carmel out of her sight. She toted the little rabbit everywhere whether it was the institute or the bathroom. Carmel was her little helper she said, the rabbit was the first thing she moved magically, ironically it was so Jace wouldn't see her toting it around.

Today she was going at the park with Isabelle and Simon, El still gave him weird looks but was happy to go with them. Her favorite was the swings even if she couldn't get very high by herself, her toes didn't even reach the ground. Adella loved making Carmel appear and disappear. First in Izzy's purse, then the merry-go-round, finally on Simons head where it tumbled into his lap before she could bring it back.

"Adella." there was a warning in his voice, "You know your not aloud to do that out side." Simon said handing it back to her, grabbing it back she snuggled it close.

"Why not?" She said pouting, still swinging slowly back and forth, Adella liked her little game. "There no people" Magnus had just told her not to do magic in front of people she didn't know.

"Adella , you know your not supposed to do magic in public." Adella just continued swing trying to get herself higher, not agreeing or disagreeing. Izzy came over from where her and Simon had been sitting.

She grabbed Adella's swing slowly pushing her faster. "Hey, El, if I push you will you stop?" she said pushing her a little higher.

Adella smiled "'Tay." she said and Izzy kept pushing her higher and higher. Her arms wrapped around the chains to hold Carmel and kept her from falling. "Luv you Izzy."

"Love you to Adella." She said still pushing her. Simon sat in the swing next to her swaying back and forth.

"No love for me?" He asked watching Adella and Izzy.

"Nuh uh." Adella said giggling and shaking her shaking her head. "I want to try by myself now!" She said kicking her legs crazily back and forth.

"Okay." Izzy said going to stand beside Simon. They watched her as she quickly slowed down, frustration clear on her face.

"Ready to go home and see Alec and Magnus now?" Simon asked. Getting up and taking Izzy's hand.

Adella scrunched her nose, "Guess." She dropped out of the swing, still cuddling Carmel.

0o0o0o0

Hey guys guess what! We got first in our prelims and 6th in finals (out of thirty) so I was really excited. Thanks for sending your luck it made me smile, and get this chapter out as a reward for both of us :) Now on to our for five-hour practice tomorrow, oh the joys of being a band student.


	9. Chapter 9

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

"Mag-us I got buggy-bites ." Adella said thrusting her arm in Magnus' face. "They itchy!"

Magnus pulled her up on to the couch where he had been watching TV. He examined her arm "Shi- those aren't bug bites, El."

"Uh-huh they itchy!" She said scratching at a cluster of red dots on her forearm.

Magnus pulled her hand away from where she was scratching, "Don't scratch, you'll get scars." Magnus then pulled his phone out and, ignoring Adella's "don't care!" response, called Alec. "Hey, Alec I think Adella has chicken pox."

"Can't you just make her better?" There was background noise from the kitchen, Jace saying "I am not trying your chicken Isabel!" then a crash.

"No, she's a baby. I can't just 'fix it'." Adella started scratching her arm again. He told her, "Quit scratching El.", and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be over soon, Love you." Another crash then Izzy's voice, "Get your ass back here Wayland."

"Love you to." Magnus hung up, and looked at Adella, sitting their looking angry. "What?"

"I not baby!" she yelled and thumped her fist on Magnus' chest. And pulled her hand free and started scratching again, Magnus sighed.

O0o0o0o0o

"Magnus?" Alec's voice called through the door uncertainly, no answer. So he takes his key and unlocks the door to a massive disaster. It looks like a tornado had gone threw the place; chairs toppled, pillows thrown everywhere and some smashed dishes near the table. "What. The. Hell?" Alec said looking through the apartment. "Magnus? Adella?" he said walking down the hall, and he heard a crash.

"Al-wec!" Adella shouted running down the hall with something-socks?-duct taped to her hands. When she good close enough she jumped at him, and he caught her by the arms. " What's with the mitts?" He asked tugging on the socks.

"I saw on the internet it's supposed to keep her from scratching." Magnus said appearing from his door way.

"And the disaster area?"

"I don't like them!" Adella said tugging at the tape around her wrist. That was enough an answer for Alec.

Alec put Adella down, "So how you feeling Destructo?"

"itchy, itchy!" Adella said jumping up and down and rubbing her socked hands over her arms.

Alec laughed, "Are you taking her to a doctor tomorrow?" Adella stopped jumping around and looked at Alec like her worst enemy.

"Yeah she's got an appointment tomorrow with a friend of mine." Adella was red faced. Obviously they'd already had a fight and she'd lost.

Adella stuck her tongue out at Magnus and hugged my leg. "I don't have't go, right Al-wec?" She gave me puppy eyes and stuck her lip out; it made me happy I'd had a sister and had basic resistance to 'the look'.

"Sorry, El you got to go. Don't you want the ichies to go away?" Alec said looking at disgruntled toddler.

"Al-wec meanie-head." she said and want back to her room, her socked hands comically placed on her hips.

"She's a handful grouchy…or, you know, happy." Magnus sighed, and looped his arms around Alec waist and pecked his cheek.

Alec squeezed Magnus, "You know what scares me? When she's a teenager."

O0o0o0o0o

Lol hey guys! You know I love you…right? 'cause your amazing and I never get demands for updates like lots o writer do. You respect me and know I can't always deliver on time…or this story isn't that good and I'm full of myself. Hopefully it's the first one. Just thought I'd tell you how much I appreciate you guys!

Oh and special shout out to Taylor Jade who comments on all my chapters (sometime the only one who does.) you're one amazing girl!


	10. Chapter 10

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0

Adella was squirming in Magnus' lap as they sat in the waiting room of a small clinic where Magnus' friend Dr. Wilken worked. "Stay still El." Magnus whispered to the ants-in-her-pants toddler.

"Down." Adella said none too quietly, moving about even more. Magnus sighed and released the wiggling ball of energy. She ran off to the side to play with the few provided toys. As Adella played with a Hot Wheels car Magnus watched snotty, cough-y, and pale people come and go.

Finally a nurse came in and called for 'Bane, Adella', Magnus quickly grabbed Adella by the arms and carried her to the exam room, where Dr. Wilken quickly joined them giving Adella a warm-if practiced- smile. "So, who's this little sweetie?" He asked Magnus as Adella squirmed nervously on his lap.

"My new little apprentice, Miss Adella May" Magnus told him while the doctor had him place Adella on the bed.

Little young to be learning magic isn't she?" Dr. Wilken said examining Adella's arms and legs, all coved in the rash.

"Ichy-Ichy buggy bites."Adella sang as she sat there trying to scratch her arms, the Doctor

Magnus smiled at her, and told Dr. Wilken, "She's a special case." The doctor nodded and typed things into his computer.

He then turned back to Magnus, "Adella seems to have a mild case of the chicken pox. She will need to take antibiotics for one week, and be separated from others who have either not had chicken pox or the vaccine." Magnus was handed a slip of paper so he could collect the prescription, grabbed Adella and left telling the doctor to have a good day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On the way back to Magnus' flat Adella had fallen asleep, so Magnus was stuck juggling a sick toddler and his keys as he went up the stairs. Magnus would have to see if the shadow hunters had had chicken pox before.

When Magnus put Adella into her crib he couldn't help but stare at the little girl, who'd thought he would become so attached to the little warlock? He gazed over her little face and kissed her forehead, smoothing back still-baby-soft hair. When he'd taken in the little crying, headache-inducing, baby he never expected to come and think of Adella as his own child. Walking to the door and turning out the light he looked again at the sound asleep little toddler whispering a small "good night" he then shut the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Honestly I don't know where the sweet little ending came from, maybe my subconscious making up for the bland beginning? Anyway wherever it came from I love it, can you believe this is the tenth chapter? Double-freaking-digits! I didn't really think I'd last this long lol. I'm not good at sticking with things but I've had lots of support and that really helps lots, any who…hope you guys have a nice day!


	11. Chapter 11

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

"Tur-ey! Tur-ey!" Adella shouted sitting at the giant table in the institute with Magnus and the shadow hunter teens. Magnus was trying futilely to calm her down. Not that Magnus could blame her, she'd been locked up in the apartment for the past week so she could get over the chicken pox. Admittedly she still had another week on her sentence, but how could you make her miss the holidays? Her first Turkey Day?

"Just hold on El, you got to wait till everyone's ready." Alec chided her, putting her back in her seat and pulling her away from the potatoes and pie.

"I want 'tatoes!" She said puffing out a frustrated breath, as Clary came in carrying the rest of their ordered in Turkey Day dinner.

Clary set the stuffing and rolls on the table and announced "Dig-in!" Adella didn't waste any time making Magnus put _everything_ on her plate. Everyone did exactly as Clary instructed digging into all the food.

"I think I like this holiday." Jace commentted getting a second helping of turkey, all the others agreed with nods and approving noises; even if it wasn't homemade it was defiantly an amazing dinner of everyone's favorites.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After dinner the friends lazed about in a front room of the institute, well, besides Adella. She was still an excitable fountian of energy. Running from one side on the room to the other, attempting to jump on Alec only to get reprimanded and push off back into the floor. "Alec!" She pouted stood up and pushed him over, "Tha' not nice!" Alec just groaned and rolled over.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Magnus!" Adella yelled and jumped on the couch next to him and Alec, while they were watching TV, the next day. "Park!" Magnus glanced at her and shook his head no, "Please?" She whined, pouting.

"No park today your still sick and all the crazies will be out today."

Adella glared at him and huffed, "_You_ crazy." Before squishing in-between him and Alec.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bleh, this is bad and scatter brained… and late. So yeah, hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving(I can almost guarantee it was better than mine-I burnt my hand, slammed the other hand in the car door, and my dad broke his foot, BEAT THAT!) So yeah, Happy Holidays.


	12. Chapter 12

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Be careful, El." Magnus said catching a small Christmas ornament that she'd dropped; Adella had already broken five of them. "If you drop anymore you won't get your tree"

Adella was going to have a little fake-tree in her room with tiny plastic ornaments. "No! My tree! You take Carmel bite you!" She pointed where her bunny was resting against the decorations.

Alec laughed and placed a blue glass ornament on the tree, and handed a yellow bulb with silver glitter leaves to Adella. "But then you wouldn't get any presents."

Her eyes got big. "But I good!"

Both Magnus and Alec chuckle, "Of course you are."

After tinsel and garland came the star, a mess of intertwined silver curlicues and rhinestones. Magnus slipped the star into Adella's hands. She stared at the sparkly thing in her tiny fingers "Pretty." Much better than the construction paper and glitter star she'd made for _her_ tree.

"You get to put it on top." Magnus said picking her up and holding her as high, she had to stretch her arms way out to get it on right. Putting Adella softly back on the ground Magnus turned off all the lights, excluding the tree's so they could see the full effect. "Pretty! Pretty!" Adella shouted jumping around and finally clutched Alec's hand between hers. "My tree turn!" She said pulling Alec along behind her to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Finally Christmas Eve came after weeks of waiting and Christmas TV specials (That after a few they just ran together anyway). Adella got to open one present from either Magnus or Alec before she went to bed, unlike most kids she chose the smallest present under the tree. It was prettily wrapped in purple paper with penguins (obviously Magnus' work), and showed it to Magnus. He told her it was from Alec, she nodded and ripped though the paper. When Adella opened the box inside, she lifted a thin purple ribbon where there were a small metal birds' wing charm and a wooden 'A' charm left dangling in the air. "Tank you, Alec." Adella said and hugged him tight, before slipping it over her head. It came to rest just a bit too low, about half way down her little chest.

Alec eyed the length of the ribbon sheepishly, and Magnus taking notice went and tied a knot in the ribbon to hold the charms up higher and patted Alec's hand, and smiled at him "Room to grow into." Alec offered a small smile back. Magnus clapped his hands and announced "Time for bed, or Santa won't have time to stop by." Adella kind of half pouted but ran into her room without protest, excited for tomorrow when she'd get all of the presents under the tree. After a few minutes the little girl fell asleep, dreams of all her possible presents putting a smile on her angelic face and her new necklace clutched in her hand.

0o0o0o0o0

Hello! *Waves shyly* I haven't seen you guys in like I month my bad! That what I hate about school breaks I lose all sense of time -.-. Anyways hope you enjoy this (seemingly traditional) late chapter. See ya later!


	13. Chapter 13

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0

Thirty minutes after Magnus had put El to bed he checked her room, just to be safe, and pulled out the presents that were from 'Santa'. He knew he was in for a long night, even (or especially) with Alec's help. Magnus may have loved the guy, but he couldn't wrap a gift to save his life. It would be so much easier if he could you magic to finish in a snap of his fingers but the magic would wake El.

Sighing Magnus placed the toys and wrapping supplies on the table between him and Alec. Magnus had already sorted the presents into a 'Alec' pile ,consisting of all square shaped presents , and a 'Magnus' pile which was everything else. Finally they set upon their work for the night wrapping presents (sometimes rewrapping them), and finding the perfect place under the tree for each one. When all the wrapping was done it was about 1 o'clock in the morning, and the weary couple dragged themselves to bed, wishing that for once Adella would sleep late, so they could get a good rest in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Of course little children never listen to the wishes of those around them; especially the silent ones and Adella rose at 6 in the morning. Who cared about sleep when there where presents to be opened? Climbing over the side of her crib, she ran to Magnus' bedroom door and knocked on it "Magnus?" Not hearing anything she opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Peering inside she saw Alec and Magnus both asleep tangled in the yellow comforter. Chairman Meow rubbed himself against Adella's leg and meowed wanting food. "Shh! Magnus, Alec, sweepy!" Adella contemplated closing the door and opening presents by herself, but thought that wouldn't be very fun. Slowly Adella closed the door lightly kicking Chairman out of the way, and walked to the kitchen, peering at all the cabinets. "Where pop-tots?" Adella asked chairman, glancing down at the kitty who was still hoping to be fed; chairman just blinked and meowed, "Stu-id kitty."

After looking though every cabinet and pulling out all the contents, even climbing up the lazy Susan to get into the over-head cabinets. Adella had finally found a box of hot fudge sundae pop tarts, when a still sleepy Alec shuffled into the room, it took a second for his sleep depraved mind to process the mess and when it did his eye widened, "What the hell happened?" he muttered before his eyes found Adella sitting under the table nibbling on a pop tart and looking up at him.

"Alec have you seen El? She's not in her-holy hell! Adella what did you do?" Magnus shouted rounding the corner and taking in all the busted open containers. Adella pouted her lips and simply stated "hungry" before going back to her pop tart.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

After all the mess was cleaned up and Adella was given a minute scolding, the three went into the living room to open presents. The majority of them were for Adella, but there were a few for Magnus and Alec as well. Adella certainly loved all her presents, Magnus had gotten her a wide array of dolls, coloring books, clothes, and other assorted toys.

Adella had made Magnus and Alec each a gift which she'd hidden behind her toy chest. After fetching them she gave the gifts to her caretakers and waited for a response. Magnus got his present unwrapped first and held up a thin bracelet made of twisted together yarn, with the colors green, purple and yellow. When Alec opened his present he held a similar bracelet made of blue, black, and light blue stands. "Izzy help, bu' I choose colors!" Adella announced proudly. Magnus lifted her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her thank you, and Alec gave her a hug and said the same. The rest of the day Adella spent playing with her toys, Carmel had gotten a new friend named Chocolate (or as she pronounced it Choc-it), who was a dark brown colored bear. Once the mess of discarded wrapping paper was delt with, it was a quiet relaxing day for everyone.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola! Bet you didn't expect a continuation of the last part this soon (or thought I'd skip it…) But I needed to finish this or my brain would've exploded, with all the stuff jammed in there. By the why anyone know how to say 'always' in Spanish? Cause it's been bugging me a lot from my final, lol.

Oh, and I wanted to inform you I have a deviant art account! Username bookworm0220, and that I have a pic of Adella on there. So you know what I think she looks like. I think that's it… so…bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0

Now 5 years old, Adella was spying on Magnus and one of his clients, watching him craft a spell. Usually she would be with one of the shadow hunters, but they where all out chasing demons. As much as she liked the shadow hunters she much preferred being there while magic was going on. She liked the now familiar buzz of magic in the air, listening real close to what Magnus was doing or saying so the she could learn to do it by herself.

That was one thing that probably wished had been kicked out of her personality, considering it was the cause of the house going up in flames on more then a few occasions…the latest of which was yesterday. Not that you could tell the ashy smell in the air had finally, floated off and the apartment had been magic'd back into repair.

Suddenly Magnus turned and spotted her spying. "Adella!" But he didn't say it like he was surprised he'd probably known she was there the whole time.

"What?" She said smiling sweetly.

Magnus rolled his eyes, while his client seemed surprised to see a normal looking little girl with pig-tails. In all honesty though she was quite normal looking for a warlock; hair, eyes, and skin completely normal, she wasn't especially tall or short, had no extra limbs, not even a tail, and she _hated_ it. Why couldn't she have cool purple skin? Or pretty cat eyes like Magnus? Those things people _always _noticed. Nobody noticed how she always had to wear clothes just a fraction to big so that her wings wouldn't get cramped, the tiny, pathetic things, that they were. They'd hardly grown at all since she was born.

"Adella?" Magnus asked to get her attention.

She shook her head "What?" she asked again a little mopingly, clutching the ends of her sleeves.

Magnus sighed, "Why don't you called Alec? I bet they are all done now."

She smiled a bit, Alec was most definably still her favorite shadow hunter "Okay!", and she ran off to get Magnus' phone to call him. She found the number, and it rang once.

"Magnus?" Alec's confused voice answered, he knew Magnus had clients today.

Adella giggled and smiled more. "No, Silly Alec!"

"Oh, hi Adella. How are you?"

"I'm sad! Magnus won't play with me! So you have to come here! Right now!" she said quickly, while sounding definably not sad and bouncing up and down excited to see Alec.

Alec sighed, "I'll be there soon, don't blow up the place, okay?"

"Fire not blow up, okay? Bye-bye!" Adella said and hung up cheerfully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hello? *echoes* huh, guess I've been off for awhile, I apologize. So don't throw virtual rocks at me…please? But really I've been super busy will school work, and my marching bands getting ready to go on a trip to Disney, super hectic! Also I had no ideas for happenings in this story, have you got any? Hope you don't mind the age jump, but that was a big part of the no ideas thing, 1 year olds can't do much.


	15. Chapter 15

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

Adella kicked a big rock that landed at someone's feet; she looked up to see Alec. "Alec!" she screeched, launching her little five-year-old body at him and putting a steel grip around his waist. Adella was so, so happy to see Alec! "Alec! Alec! Guess what! Chairman has a girlfriend! She has babies!" She said smiling up at Alec and bouncing up and down.

Alec gave her a small smile she pulled him to the apartment, pigtails bouncing. "Have you named them?" Adella shook her head wildly, leading him into Magnus' living room, specifically to a cardboard box that Magnus was sitting beside. Inside, there was a pure black cat, surrounded by four little mewling kittens.

"Aren't they pretty Alec? I like this one the most!" Adella said happily pointing to a black and white kitten with a star shaped splotch on its back.

"Adella, be quite or you'll scare Momma-cat" Magnus murmured quietly to the excited little girl, while softly stoking the black cat. Adella made a 'shh' sound to Alec like he'd been the one talking, and sat down to stare intently at the writhing mass of kittens.

Adella reached in to grab the kitten with the star on it, and it's mother glared at her. "Mommy-kitty doesn't like me." Adella pouted, but then her eyes widened, "Alec guess where the kittens came from!"

Alec blinked, at her "Where?" he asked hesitantly.

She jumped up and pointed to the ceiling, "Up there! I told Magnus the ceiling was meowing, but he didn't believe me." Adella stuck her tongue out at Magnus, "But I was right! And there were kittens! Isn't that cool?" Adella was bouncing again, and grabbing his sleeve. "And now that Alec's here we can name them!" The little girl squealed just bubbling energy. "I want this one to be Star!" she said excitedly. "Now you name one!" She said.

Alec peered into the box to see one gray kitten, and two black ones. He pointed to one of the black one and said "How about 'Coal'?"

Adella gave him a funny look, looked at the kitten, and smiled "Okay! Magnus' turn! Magnus turn!"

Magnus imedeatly picked up the gray one and proclaimed "Your name shall be…Glitz!"

Adella pouted, "Can I hold him?" Magnus let out a relectent 'Yes.' She squealed and scooped up Star , and held him right in front of her nose, while the kitten mewled pathetically, Adella pouted again, looking at Alec "She doesn't like me…"

"Just hold her close, she's cold." Alec said taking the unnamed kitten and held it against his chest, "See? Now what do you want to name this one?"

Adella leaned close to the kitten "Fuzza-bug! Cuz he's cute and fuzzy!" she said and smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Guess what! It's my birthday! Yay! You know what a good present is? Reviews!

By the way I actually know someone whose cat had kittens in the ceiling…it was odd. lol


	16. Chapter 16

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sometimes all Adella wanted to do was scream when she was angry, and as any parent or sibling of a young child knows, when they want to do something they do it. Today was one of those days where if you didn't know better you'd think the young warlock was having bamboo shoots shoved under her finger nails.

"But that's not fair!" Adella shouted at Magnus stomping her foot and pouting. "They were mine first you can't just give 'em to people!" She gave Magnus her worst glare ever when he ignored her , and stomped off to her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Magnus stared after her for a minute before turning to his boyfriend, "Why doesn't she ever yell at _you_? You're the one taking the cats to the shelter."

"Because you're the one who told her, and that's how child logic works." Alec gave a small smile before giving Magnus a peck and leaving. Magnus was left standing in the living room trying to decide whether to confront the beast or not.

After staring at the descriptively innocent, turquoise door of Adella's bedroom for a minuet or so, until he choose to brave the storm and opened the door. Only to get effectively hit in the stomach with her kickball. "Go away!" She shouted from where she was crouched behind her bed, glare peeking over the covers. "I don't like you! Meanie!"

"Adella calm down! Right now!" Magnus said exasperated.

"NO! YOUR STUPID!"

" Adella May you better stop yelling right now!"

"NO! You took my kitties away! Meanie!" Adella shouted standing on her bed hands on her hips. "Go a-way!"

Magnus walked over to Adella, and grabbed her wrists when she tried to hit him. "Adella you calm down right now, or you'll be in big trouble understand?"

She glared at him, until she realized he wasn't going to give in. "Fine!"

Magnus sighed, "Finaly." and pulled her down to sit on the bed with him "Now Adella, what would make you fell better?"

"Getting my kitties back stu-" Magnus glared at her, "Mag-us." now she sounded like she was sulking. The mood swings of this child!

"You know that won't happen, El."

She leaned against him with tears in her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I can't take care of six cats." Adella opened her mouth to say something, "And don't say you will, because we both know you won't"

Adella huffed, sat up, and crossed her arms, " But I'll miss them. They're funny."

"I know Adella but know they'll get new homes and new people to think their funny."

"But _I_ want to think they're funny"

Magnus laughed, "You're so funny El."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Your weird!"

"Uh-huh."

Adella gave Magnus a weird face. "your suposs' say 'nu-uh'."

"But I am weird." Magnus said back to Adella laughing.

Adella continued looking at him like he was a little bit off. "Your crazy!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ergh, I feel like a bad person for not updating even though really I couldn't because I am moving and there for have no internet. I've writing this in bits and piece with my fleeting spare time so it my be a bit jumbled up. Sorry my internets still not exactly stable, so even though I am updating now and have most of the next chapter written who knows when the next update will be. I will continue to write this story thou and fell free to PM me, I'm feeling kinda lonely, moving does that. Also if you haven't seen Baby Book Firsts yet, feel free to read that as well, and for now farewell!


	17. Chapter 17

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alec?" Adella said walking back to Magnus' Apartment after spending the day at the park.

"What?" Alec asked, the bouncy little girl.

"Why don't I go to school?" She asked skipping along holding the shadow hunters hand, no doubt the people on the street thinking she was the now 23 year old man's daughter; which in a way she sort of was.

Alec had to think about it a minuet before he replied, "You don't need to, that's what Magnus is for."

Adella scrunched her eyebrows, "But, I _want_ to go to school." she said stopping to put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess you'd have to ask Magnus about that then." Alec told her, watching the little warlock perk up and start bouncing innocently along humming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Magnus? Why don't I have to go to school?" Adella asked that night after dinner when she was supposed to be getting ready for bed.

Magnus stared at her for a bit, "Why?"

"'Cause I want to go." She said swinging her legs sitting in a table chair.

Magnus smiled at her like she was being silly, "No, you don't."

"I do so!", exclaimed a disgruntled Adella.

Magnus picked her up out of the chair and set her on the floor. "Doubt it. Now go to bed."

"I want to go to school." She told him pointing her finger at him, glaring, before tromping off down the short hallway to her room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next afternoon after Adella's day at the instatute, while Magnus was making her a sandwich, Adella tugged on his sleeve, "Magnus I-"

Magnus interupted, "I already know you want to go to school, El. You don't need to repeat it again."

"But I don't want to anymore." Adella said frowning.

Magnus looked at her and just stared, sighing loudly he replied, "Why not?" while handing Adella her turkey sandwich.

"Clary an' Simon said that school has mean people." she said, like it was completely obvious, and walked off to the table.

It was official, Magnus would _never _understand children.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha ha..this chapter sucks. ...and I'm sorry (I seem to be saying that way to often) I've noticed lots of reviews saying that people would like longer chapters...and I'll try, but no promises because uh, well, I'm bad at describing things, and that's what I think most long chapters are composed of so eh...sorry? *cowers* don't hate me.


	18. Chapter 18

Hush Little Warlock -Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except, Adella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Magnus? Do i have a mommy or daddy?" Adella said, her hair wind tangled after talking to another little girl on the swings.  
>"Everyone has a mother and father Adella," Magnus told her pulling her up into his lap,"you just don't know yours."<br>Adella snuggled into Magnus, the was a definite chill to the air today. Magnus' own hands felt numb through his thin gloves. "Why not? Maribelle says that I lied when i said I don't love my mom and dad, bu' I don't know them, so it's not a lie right?"  
>Magnus wasn't sure how to answer that question, so he avoided it."What Maribelle says doesn't matter, you know how you feel about them don't you? Do you want to go play more? We need to leave if not." He said, hoping the girl would run off at the threat of leaving.<br>Instead, of scampering off, however, she stayed stuck to his side, her hands shoved in her coat sleeves in a chinese-esque style. "What're you Magnus?" she asked sniffling a bit, he really should take her home before she got terribly sick.  
>"I'm a warlock, Adella, you know that." he grin a bit at her, and she made an indignant noise. Magnus chuckled adding, "I'm your mentor, or according to the U.S. government your adoptive father."<br>Adella's eyebrows scrunched, "Then why aren't you my daddy? You love me don't you? Is Alec my daddy?"  
>Of course I love you Adella, everyone does," Magnus paused unsure how to continue," but neither me or Alec are related to you really. Understand?"<br>"But you love me, and I live with you, and Alec loves me, and you buy me stuff. Don't dads do that?" Adella said confused, that what maribel said daddies did, did she lie? . "Yes, most father do those things, Adella, but -" he broke off seeing Adella even more confused and sighed, " Do you want to call me daddy Adella?"

"No! That's weird your Magnus, silly." Adella said giving him a look that clearly challenged his mental capacity. "Maribelle, said you were my daddy though, that I lied."  
>"How about you just don't talk to Maribelle any more Adella?" Hoping to find a quick escape from this questioning.<br>Adella smiled. "Okay! I'm going to tell Maribel that you said we can't be friends anymore, okay?"she said, before running up to a girl with curly blonde hair and a olive coat. Magnus suddenly had the distinct feeling that he'd been played.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I've been gone so long, I'm a horrible person. My life has been pretty busy though, also I'm taking a college writing class, have I improved? I hope so, though the class isn't really aimed for stories, it's a composition class for writing informal papers.

In other news I'm sick, my dad thinks I'm depressed, and the only friend I've made here is moving at the end of the month. Obviously, my life's going wonderfully; how's yours?


	19. Chapter 19

Hush Little Warlock-Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Adella

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Magnus! I'm going out side to play!" Adella shouted tugging on her heavy winter coat.

Magnus poked his head out of the bathroom in the process of doing his make-up, "Okay, but watch out for any suspicious white vans." Before retracting back to the room to add more glitter.

"'Kay! Love you!" She shouted before running down the steps and out of the building, where small bits of white where falling from the sky. "Snow!" Adella squealed before sticking her tongue out to catch a flake on the tip. She watched as the little ice crystals landed lightly on her arm, where the flakes' detail stood out against the dark maroon fabric; before she wiped them away so she could see new ones. The ground wasn't yet cold enough for the snow to stick so she couldn't make angels; but she liked just looking at the flakes just as much. Every once in a while one would stick to her eyelashes for a moment; a white spot blurring her vision before it melted away. Adella loved the snow. It made everything so pretty and sparkly, not to mention how fun it was last year when she shoved a snow ball down Jace's shirt.

Interrupting her fun, a deep and weirdly accented voice asked, "Is this Magnus Bane's apartment?" She looked up to see a funny looking man with feathers all over his body like a giant chicken, he even had wings! Adella laughed.

"You look funny!" She giggled thinking about the man bak bak baking, and not answering his question. "But not as funny as Ms. Johanna! She has snake-y hair they don't like me much though, they go hiss hiss hiss, she says I an-tog-o-niz them. Do you know what that means? I don't; I think it's bad though. What do yo-"

Not noticing how much she was annoying the man with her chatter, she squeaked with fear when he shouted "Does Bane live here or not!" Adella nodded her head slowly and would have run up the steps if the man hadn't swooped down and grabbed her arm, "What's your name then?"

"A-adel-l-la" she stuttered, this man scared her! He was not being a nice person, like most of the people Magnus met with.

The man glared, "What an awful name. I bet that he gave you that name didn't he?" He stood back up, "I bet you wouldn't want to stay with someone who gave you such an awful name would you?"

Adella was trembling now utterly terrified, "B-but I like my n-name."

After that the man gave her a smile. "But you'd rather live with your daddy wouldn't you?"

Was this man stupid? She only wanted to live with Magnus besides,"I don't have a mommy or daddy!" She yelled and attempted to run away from him shooting sparks out of her fingers. This man was crazy!

He quick put a hand over her mouth as she attempted to scream, and pulled her tight. "Be quiet, child. I won't hurt you if your good. I just want to talk to you." Adella didn't like this man one bit! He was scarey. He was stupid. He was strange. She bit his hand as hard as she could and when nothing happened she screeched, and kicked, and tried to bit even harder, her jaw aching as he tried to drag her off, her muffled screamed begging to be answered.

Before he could make to much progress with the wiggling child, Magnus burst though the door of the building chanting banishing words, a pissed-off look on his face as he saw a strange demon attempting to kidnap his charge. Adella continued to writhe and squirm in the man's arms, forgetting trying to bite him, and attempting to worm her way free.

When Magnus uttered the last words of the spell, the demon whispered words in Adella's ear before releasing her and disappearing. Adella ran to Magnus crying. Terrified of what had just happened, as Magnus pulled her close and she buried her head in his chest, she questioned what the demon had told her, "Was he really my daddy, Magnus?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Ollo all! Sorry to have kept you waiting but guess what you get in exchange? Some actual honest-to-goodness plot. Are you surprised? Happy? Or mad at me for bursting your fluffy little bubble? Feel free to tell me in a review!


End file.
